Happy Valentines Day
by Sophia Von Blackburn
Summary: The Guardians wake up to find gifts from the one and only Spirit of Valentine's Day, Carina "Cupid" Love. She even leaves one for the Boogeyman. How will they react to the heart-felt tone of affection from her? WARNING: Mushiness and sad parts. Guardians x OC DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MY O.C'S, EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!
1. Cupid

**Carina "Cupid" Love**

**Rise of the Guardians**

**Name:**

Carina Love

**Nickname(s):**

Cupid, Carie

**D.O.B:**

Unknown

**D.O.D:**

'Dead'

**Age:**

Appears 18, over 1000 years old

**Height:**

5'4

**Weight:**

110 lbs

**Body Type:**

Heart shaped face, small shoulders and neck, C cup breasts, small waist and hips, small arms, long legs

**Skin Tone:**

White/pink

**Skin Marking(s):**

None

**Tattoo(s):**

None

**Piercing(s):**

None

**Hair Color(s):**

Bubblegum pink

**Eye Color(s):**

Red

**Style of clothes:**

Outfit 1: Gold boots, white slack looking pants, white long sleeve pirate shirt, gold belt, gold bracelets, heart necklace

Outfit 2: White long sleeve dress that ends at knees, gold ballerina slippers, gold heart belt, gold/red necklace, red headband

**Colors of clothes:**

Whites, golds

**Accessories (On Body):**

Gold and red heart necklace, gold bracelets, gold anklet

**(Off Body):**

White pouch with red 'Love' dust, gold bow with pink and red arrows

**Story Tile:**

Happy Valentine's Day

**Story Category:**

Movie

**Story Universe:**

Rise of the Guardians

**Character Story:**

Carina "Cupid" Love is the guardian of Love, the spirit of Valentines Day. She brings Love to all those who need and wish it. She helps the lonely get happy and help children through their first crush's. She's not an official guardian because she doesn't just focus on children but on adults as well. She's been around since the Dark Ages and is a Neutral being, trying to help people see what's right instead of them falling in the dark. She discovers Jack Frost 50 years after his 'birth' and instantly grows attached to the fun-loving spirit.

**Character Relation:**

Jack Frost: 'Dead'

Boyfriend/Lover of Cupid

Pitch Black: 'Dead'

See's Cupid as a friendly annoyance, secretly see's his daughter Suri in her

North: 'Dead'

See's Cupid as his daughter figure

Bunnymund: 'Dead'

See's Cupid as his little sister figure, taught her how to fight

Sandy: 'Dead'

Both are old time friends

Toothiana: 'Dead'

See's Cupid as her best friend, since they are both females

Jamie: Living

See's Cupid as an older sister like he see's Jack as an older brother

Sophie: Living

See's Cupid as an older sister, 'sees' Cupid because she 'loves' Bunnymund

**Character Title:**

Unoffical Guardian

**Character Weapon/Accessory:**

Love dust, Bow and arrows

**Character Love Interest:**

Jack Frost

**Character Enemy Interest:**

Pitch (temporarily)


	2. V Day

**DISCLAIMER:** I, Dezzarai H. Rodriguez, also known by pen-name/author, Sophia Von Blackburn, of White_Jade_Lioness Inc., do not claim anything other than my very own O.C's (Original Characters) and the creativity of the following story/stories. Everything else belongs to their respectable owners.

**SUMMARY:** The Guardians wake up to find gifts from the one and only Spirit of Valentine's Day, Carina "Cupid" Love. She even leaves one for the Boogeyman. How will they react to the heart-felt tone of affection from her? WARNING: Mushiness and sad parts. Guardians x OC

* * *

**_Happy Valentine's Day_**

By: Dezzarai H. Rodriguez  
"Sophia Von Blackburn"

**One-Shot.**

_February 14__th__._

_Valentine's Day._

_A day where children give cards and tokens of love and affection to the people they care about and on some occasions, gain their first crush._

_A day where teenager's write love letters and leave flowers for the person they admire most, too afraid to speak their feelings out loud._

_A day where adults shower their lovers with gifts and kisses to show their happiness and appreciation._

_A day where people say "I Love You"._

_A day meant for Love…._

_But it's also..._

_A day where the lonely get lonelier._

The sun slowly rose on the morning of February 14th. A day known to the world as Valentine's Day. The one day out of the year where Cupid works non-stop to bring all forms of Love to the mortals. Her job is to help children figure out their 'weird feelings' toward a special person, where she gives teenagers that extra 'push' they need to admit their feelings and where she strengthens the bond between lovers. Her job is to try to save any relationships that need help and to help the lonely get through another day alone by trying to find them their special person. Her job is her life. But it's not just for the mortal's. She gives Love to anyone who needs and wishes for it. Which was why, she was up all night delivering gifts to her fellow Guardians, and the one person who needed it most. A grin makes its way onto her pink lips as she wonders how they'll react.

Sandman stared at the small wrapped box item in his hand. White wrapping paper with red and pink ribbon stared back at him. He shook it slightly to try and figure out what was inside. He shrugged and undid the ribbon, taking the lid off. A small note sat on top of pink paper inside.

_Happy Valentine's Day Sandy! Hope this comes in handy in the future! Love, Cupid. 3_

An exclamation point appeared above his head, made out of his dream sand. He pulled the note and paper aside and blinked at the item inside. It was a heart shaped vial necklace, a small cork at the top. He lifted it and smiled, uncorking it and moving his hand toward the top. Dream sand spilled into the top till it was full then he closed it back with the cork. His smile widened as he put it around his neck, the heart falling in the center of his chest. A happy face appeared above his head with a little heart beside it. He'd make sure Cupid had only the best dreams tonight.

"V'ere are my cookies?!" North hollered to his Elves, holding a large package in his hands. It being wrapped up in white paper with red and pink ribbon and a small white envelope laying on the top. North set the package down on his desk and plopped down on his chair. He had found the two items on the desk beside his bed when he woke. He knew instantly from who it was based on the colors of the wrapping and the curvy handwriting of his name on the letter. He grinned and picked up the envelope, opening it eagerly.

_North. Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoy the present! I know they can never compare to the real thing but I tried my best and I hope they taste alright. Love, Cupid. 3_

He tore open the present and felt his breath leave him. Inside the box was a round wooden box he knew all too well.

His hands shakily reached inside and lifted the container. He shuddered as a sweet scent hit him. Slowly he opened the lid and shut his eyes tightly to stop the tears from flowing. Inside were sugar cookies in heart shapes, dusted with pink sugar. He inhaled and opened his eyes, letting a tear fall. "Oh Ellen*…" He muttered the name of his late wife. He picked up a cook and bit into it, smiling at the taste. They weren't _hers_ but they were damn near close. He could taste the love in each bite. He chuckled softly. _That girl is magical._

A small yawn escaped Tooth's pink lips as she sat up in her bed. Baby tooth chirped at her excitedly as she fluttered beside her bed. A medium sized box in white wrapping paper with red and pink ribbon sat innocently. Tooth's violet eyes widened with excitement as she quickly grabbed it and placed it on her lap. Baby tooth sat on her shoulder, chirping in curiosity. "Looks like Carina was busy last night. Poor thing really should have gotten a good's nice rest. She knows what today is." She said softly, pulling the ribbon off gently an carefully undoing the wrapping. She opened the box and gasped in astonishment. She carefully pulled out the item inside. It was a music box. The wood enchanted with colors of pinks, greens, purples and blues with a carving of a tooth on top. The edges were carved and painted white which flashed red and pink when moved. Baby tooth chirped and flew into the box. She lifted up a note card with both their names on it.

_Have a Happy Valentine's Day Toothiana, and you as well Baby Tooth! It took a while to make this but thanks to Nexus*, you know how much she loves to paint. Hehe. I hope you like it! I KNOW you'll love the song! Love, Cupid 3_

Toothiana smiled at the inside joke of Nexus, the Spirit of Creativity, as she opened the box. A soft and soothing lullaby began to play as a small hummingbird flapped its wings in the center of the music box. Both fairies closed their eyes as they felt a wave of calm and serenity surrounds them. Tooth opened her eyes and smiled at Baby Tooth, who smiled back. "She remembered this was the song from when I was mortal." She told baby tooth softly. The little fairy chirped softly and touched her 'mother's cheek. Tooth smiled and held her to her neck. _Thank you Carina._

"How the bloody hell did the sheila get here?" E. Aster Bunnymund said with a chuckle as he picked up a long wrapped up box. He recognized the day and wrapping colors immediately. "Hope it's better than last 'ear." He muttered, suddenly nervous about opening the package. Last year Cupid had filled his burrow with hearts and balloons in red and pink. It took forever to find the sheila resting against a tree in a nap. He didn't have the heart to yell at her when he spotted the exhausted look on her face, even in her sleep. He shook his head and opened the package, stopping when he noticed writing on the side of the box.

_Bun Bun! Happy Valentine's Day! Make sure to visit Sophie today! She has a surprise for you but shh! Don't tell her I told you, Hehe. It took YEARS to find this and believe me, it wasn't easy! I almost went insane before it hit me to visit the Old Man! He owed me for all those times I ran errands for him. Lazy bum. Anyways. I know that this is VERY special to you and might bring back some bad memories but…I thought you desired it. Love you big brother. You'll always be my favorite Bunny. –Cupid_

Aster's green eyes softened at his little sister figures words. Curiosity settled and he gently tilted the box, his paw out to catch whatever fell out. A sliding sound came from inside and the item landed in his paw with a soft thud. He blinked at the whiteness of it. It was a handmade totem made of what looked to be some kind of white rock with a gold feather tied with a leather string hanging from the top. His breath hitched in his throat as he noticed the figures upon it.

A rabbit's head, a flower and an Easter egg.

He dropped the box and fell to his knees, both hands cupping the totem.

"H-How…" He whispered in the silence. He recognized the item in his hand. It was something he's seen a million times in his past only to disappear with the entire race of his clan. It was his father's. It was his sign of leadership. It was his to bear as Chief to his tribe. Aster shut his eyes tightly and he held it to his heart. "Oh Carrie (Car-ee)…thank ya sheila."

Jack Frost stared at the item sitting innocently on top of his lake. It was a square item wrapped in white paper and tied together with red and pink ribbon. "When the heck did she stop by?" He mutter's as he walks towards it and picks it up. He felt the heaviness of it immediately and flew over to his tree, resting against its trunk. He pulled off the small folded note-card on top of it and flicked it open.

_Happy Valentine's Day Snowbite! You won't BELIEVE what I got you! Hehe you see what I did there? Anyways. I know you'll take good care of this and keep it with you for all eternity. Your welcome and yes, I know I'm awesome! I'll be waiting for you at home tomorrow ;) Don't forget to visit Jamie! He's got questions to ask you! He was too embarrassed to ask me so I'll let you deal with his new found feelings. Keep an open mind or I'll hit you! Hehe. Love you Jack. –Cupid 3_

Jack's cheeks turned a light blue as he blushed. "Ooh boy." He muttered, thinking of all the possibilities his girlfriend of 250 years has in store. His blush deepened, his cheeks turning blue as his thoughts darken with his thoughts of lust. He could practically see Carina grinning as she wrote this. He quickly shook his head and tore open the wrapping. He raised an eyebrow at the old and worn leather bound book. He ran his fingers over the top, his memory kicking him but not letting him remember. He moved aside the thick black band and opened it, immediately recognizing the writing and name.

_This book belongs to Jackson Overland Frost._

His breath hitched as he noted a different writing beside his mortal name.

_This book belongs to Jackson Overland Frost __**and Pippa Summer Frost***_

His heart clenched and he gasped out in pain, tears appearing and falling down his cheeks. Cupid had found his journal from his mortal life! And by the writing upon it, his little sister Pippa took to finish the missing pages. He hugged it close to his heart. He would be sure to thank his lover greatly and _repeatedly_.

Cupid flew through the sky above Los Angeles, a smile upon her face. Her white wings beat with the wind and she sprinkled her red dust over the city. The dust falling into the eyes of those who needed it. She blew a kiss below to a lonely elderly man. It settled upon his cheek and he rested a hand against his heart, a small smile appearing on his lips as thoughts of his late wife and best friend came to mind. Carina smiled and flew toward the clouds, waving toward the full moon that lit her way. _I wonder how Pitch likes his gift…_

Pitch Black stared at the small wrapped box in his hand. He knew who it was from and he didn't understand why she would leave him a present on _this_ day of all days. He sighed. He _knew_ why but shook his head of any thoughts about the Love Spirit. "Idiot girl…" He muttered as he sat on his couch and opened the small box. It had felt slightly heavy so he was suspicious of what laid within. He opened it to find a small black glittery bag with red string. A note fell on his lap. Raising an eyebrow he picked up the note.

_Surprise. Happy Valentine's Day Pitch. Love, Cupid._

His eyes narrowed curiously before he took out the bag. He pulled the string and shook out the item. A gold locket fell into his hand in the shape of a heart. He blinked at it before furrowing his eyebrows together in confusion. _A Locket? Out of all things._ He turned the locket in his hand, an odd familiarity coming off it. Even more curious, he opened it. His eyes widened and he nearly dropped it in shock. A picture showed on the right of a woman in her mid-twenties with long blonde hair and a little girl around ten years old with short black hair, both with light brown eyes. On the left side was one word that nearly brought a tear to his eye.

_Always._

"Amelia…Suri…"

He let out a broken chuckle of happiness. _That idiotic spirit of Love!_ He smiled whole-heartedly, the first time in such a long time. _Thank you._

Cupid's wings flapped gently as she landed on the balcony of her castle. A white dove cooed at her from its perch on the railing. She smiled and ran her finger over its head, exhaustion in her eyes. She turned to look out her window, the ocean beating against the mountain side soothing and making her sleepy. Her red eyes landed upon the Moon. She grinned softly. "Happy Valentine's Day Manny…"

_**Happy Valentine's Day Carina.**_

* * *

NOTES:

*Ellen: Name of Mrs. North, North's Wife (O.C)

*Nexus: The Spirit of Art/Creativity (O.C)

*Old Man: Cupid's nickname for Father Time (O.C)

*Pippa Summer Frost: Unofficial name of Jack Frost's Sister (O.C)

*Amelia: Pitch's Wife (O.C)

*Suri: Pitch's Daughter (O.C)

* * *

I _KNOW_ that Valentines Day was yesterday but I had the sudden urge to write this! I'm very proud of it! Let me know what you thought in the Reviews! Please don't flame, cause it's stupid and I'll just delete stupid comments. I want criticism about my writing please, I'm trying to get better! Happy belated Valentine's Day to everyone! Even the single people, like me, need love! Watch out for more Chapters for **A 100 Theme ****Challenge** for _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ Style! Also watch out for my upcoming story for _Rise of the Guardians_ called **Dance of the Leaves.**

-Sophia Von Blackburn


End file.
